Last letters
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: Sept lettres, les dernières qu'ils ont envoyé. Remerciements, commandes, mots d'adieux, demandes de faveur, encouragements... Il y a un peu de tout. Fred Weasley, Colin Crivey, Ted Tonks, Sirius Black, Lily Potter, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon. Mentions de suicide et de mort imminente. Léger Blackinnon.
1. Fred à Ginny

_30 mars 1998_

Notre petite Ginevra adorée,

Nous n'écrivons pas souvent mais nous voulions te dire que nous sommes très fiers de toi, bébé citrouille.

Le Chicaneur a désigné cette bonne vieille McGo femme de l'année, mais nous sommes certains qu'elle ne l'a emporté sur toi que de peu.

Nous ne savons pas laquelle de vous deux rendra Rogue chèvre le premier, mais salue humblement McGo de notre part. Nous nous inclinons devant tant de perfidie.

Potterveille a un succès fou -pas étonnant puisqu'on en fait partie-, nous recevons des lettres d'admiratrices sans arrêt.

On t'envoie un petit paquet avec de quoi t'amuser avec les Carrow. Transmets nous les résultats, nous n'avons pas fini les tests pour la commercialisation.

Nous avons baptisé notre dernière création, la poudre noire dans le sachet bleu, le Gin-furie en ton honneur, tu découvriras très vite pourquoi. Nous espérons que tu apprécieras. Lis bien la notice avant d'utiliser un produit. Maman nous tuerait s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

Gred & Forge


	2. Colin à sa tante

_30 avril 1998_

Chère tante Mary,

J'ai bien reçu ton cadeau. Il m'est très utile pour améliorer la qualité de mes photos sorcières, je ne sais pas où tu t'es procuré ce livre mais ça m'a fait beaucoup plaisir.

J'ai bien fêté mon anniversaire avec Dennis et mes amis à Pré-au-lard, le village à côté de mon école, le week-end dernier. Merci beaucoup pour le cake aux fruits rouges, il était très bon.

J'aurai bientôt fini l'année scolaire et j'ai hâte de vous revoir, toi, Charles et mes cousins cet été.

Tu peux dire à Sara que je porte bien son bracelet porte-bonheur et à Laura que j'ai beaucoup aimé son dessin de dauphin (?). Remercie aussi David pour moi, la couleur est parfaite. Est-ce qu'il aime toujours autant le foot ? Papa cherche une idée de cadeau pour lui.

Si tu vois papa et maman bientôt, donne leur de mes nouvelles s'il-te-plaît, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas écrit, il se passe tant de choses ici.

Hier, j'ai réussi à transformer une écharpe en cuillère sans difficulté. Je pense que j'ai bien fait de continuer la Métamorphose pour mes examens l'année prochaine. Professeur McGonagall m'a même dit que j'étais un élève prometteur. J'espère quand même que mon bulletin n'arrivera pas trop vite à la maison, mes notes ont un peu baissées cette année, il y a eu pas mal de bouleversements à l'école.

Dennis me dit de t'écrire qu'il a été accepté dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Il est gardien. Je t'ai envoyé une photo de lui au dernier match. Attention ! Elle est magique, n'ouvre pas l'enveloppe devant n'importe qui. Je t'ai aussi envoyé une photo normale qu'Aubépine a prise de Dennis et moi dans le parc, comme ça tu pourras la montrer à tes amis et au reste de la famille.

Comment va grand-mère ? Se remet-elle bien de sa chute dans l'escalier ? Je lui ai envoyé une boîte de Patacitrouilles cette semaine mais elle ne m'a pas encore répondu. J'espère que tout le monde se porte bien et que vous avez vous aussi du beau temps. C'est surprenant pour l'Ecosse mais jusqu'à maintenant nous avons eu un printemps plutôt doux.

Malgré cela, il me tarde de revoir Londres, l'Ecosse c'est vraiment paumé, quoi qu'en dise mon amie Rachel -ses parents vivent à Glasgow-.

Aubépine viendra passer quelques jours à la maison en août, je voulais lui faire voir un peu notre monde, ce serait bien si David venait aussi. Et CE N'EST PAS ma petite amie ! Maman n'arrête pas avec ça. J'aime bien Aubépine mais pas comme ça. Elle a un copain en plus. C'est un idiot, mais ce n'est pas la question. Je ne sors pas avec Aubépine. Point.

J'ai repensé à ce que je voulais faire plus tard et je ne sais pas trop. L'année dernière je voulais prendre des photos pour un journal mais maintenant je me demande si je ne devrais pas plutôt faire quelque chose de plus utile. Depuis que la guerre s'est intensifiée, je pense devenir médecin, enfin médicomage, c'est l'équivalent magique. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Comme tu es infirmière je me demandais si tu pouvais me renseigner un peu avant que j'en parle à mes parents.

L'année dernière Dennis est allé voir un centre équestre pour hippogriffes avec sa classe, il dit qu'il voudrait bien travailler dans un endroit comme ça après ses études. C'est vrai qu'il a toujours aimé les animaux.

David a-t-il déjà une idée de ce qu'il veut faire ? Je serais curieux de savoir.

Prenez bien soin de vous.

A bientôt,

Ton neveu préféré (Dennis proteste) - Colin


	3. Ted à Nymphadora

_14 novembre 1997_

Ma petite fée guerrière,

Je dois partir mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Tout ira bien. Fais attention à toi et au bébé.

Je t'aime très fort, Dora.

Papa


	4. Sirius à Amelia

_14 juin 1996_

Bonjour Amelia,

Crois-le ou non, je suis innocent de tout ce qu'on m'accuse. L'absence même de procès penche en ma faveur, tu devrais au moins présumer mon innocence.

Je ne t'écris pas pour me disculper du meurtre de James et Lily. Ni même de celui de Peter (bien que je t'assure que lui est bien vivant, à mon plus grand regret).

J'ai quelque chose à te demander. J'ai longtemps hésité. Tu pourrais essayer de tracer cette lettre, après tout. Mais je pense que tu ne le feras pas. Peut-être que je me trompe, tu as pu changer pendant toutes ces années.

Je fais donc appel à ton sens de l'amitié, en souvenir de notre petite bande. Toi, moi, Rémus, Peter, James, Lily, Frank, Daniela et Marlène.

C'est de Marls que je voulais justement te parler.

Je n'ai pas été à son enterrement, il y a quatorze ans. Je ne sais pas où elle est enterrée.

C'est tout ce que je te demande. Une adresse.

Si ça n'avait pas d'importance, tu sais que je n'aurais pas écrit.

J'aurais pu regarder dans les journaux mais je ne veux pas me replonger sans toutes ses histoires sordides.

Je suis en paix avec moi-même maintenant. J'étais en colère quand elle est morte. Contre elle et contre moi. Contre le monde entier, j'imagine.

Aujourd'hui, je veux lui rendre hommage. Je ne l'ai pas fait à l'époque et j'ai eu tort.

S'il-te-plaît.

S.


	5. Lily

_28 octobre 1981_

Bonjour Monsieur/Madame,

Je souhaiterais prolonger mon abonnement à _La Gazette du Sorcier_ pour les six prochains mois, à partir du 1er novembre.

Salutations respectueuses,

Mrs L. Potter


	6. Dorcas à son frère

_6 septembre 1981_

Max,

Je pense que c'est la fin. J'ai l'impression de ne plus être en sécurité.

V. sait où je me cache, j'en suis persuadée. Il attend le bon moment.

Je me suis préparée mais je ne me fais pas d'illusions. L'affrontement est inévitable et mes chances d'y survivre sont limitées.

Tu m'avais prévenu. Je connais les risques, mais ça en vaut la peine. L'arrestation de Gerald Mulciber est amplement suffisant pour me consoler de ma probable mort prochaine.

J'en suis consciente, c'est difficile pour toi, tu m'as pratiquement élevée. Mais j'accepte mon sort sans crainte. Tu n'y peux rien, et ça valait le coup.

Embrasse les enfants et Magdalen pour moi.

Ta petite sœur.


	7. Marlene à ses amis

_28 juillet 1981_

Je me suis disputée avec mes parents hier soir et j'ai passé la soirée dans un bar moldu.

Quand je suis rentrée très tard, la maison était silencieuse.

Je suis désolée.

Il y avait de la lumière dans la cuisine. J'y suis allée.

Son corps...Merlin. C'était ma petite sœur. Elle n'avait même pas dix ans. Et il y avait maman.

Elle aussi elle...J'ai crié. J'ai appelé dans la maison. Personne n'a répondu. Quand j'ai eu le courage de monter, j'ai trouvé mon frère assassiné dans son lit et mon père sans vie dans la salle de bains. Mon autre frère avait dû se débattre, il était allongé dans une mare de sang.

Je suis désolée. Je ne pouvais pas...

Je n'avais plus personne.

C'est sans douleur, il parait.

Ma main commence déjà à trembler, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps.

Je suis désolée.

Mes amis... Vous êtes trop nombreux pour qu j'écrive vos noms, le stylo vient déjà de me tomber des doigts une fois.

Sirius. Merci pour tous ces moments. Je suis désolée, je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi.

Amelia. Tu es la meilleure amie dont on aurait pu rêver.

Je suis désolée.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autres.

Je ne pouvais pas affronter ça.

Je n'ai que dix-neuf ans. Comment vivre sans sa famille ?

je ne suis pas toi, Sirius. Je ne peux pas. Ne m'en veux pas.

J'aI réfléchi et...

Mes doigts se raidissent.

Adieu.

Je suis dés


End file.
